Gabby McStabberson
Gabby McStabberson (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a female bird and a recurring character in [[DuckTales (2017)|the DuckTales reboot]]. History Woo-oo! Along with Donald Duck and Hack and Slash Smashnikov, Gabby is a mercenary hired by Flintheart Glomgold for his expedition to Atlantis. During the trip, Donald attempts to make conversation with her, during which she reveals that she was raised and trained by an order of blade-wielding warrior monks. After Donald prevents her from harming Scrooge's party upon their arrival at Atlantis, she becomes annoyed with him, and later holds him hostage at Glomgold's order. During the ensuing confrontation between the two groups, Gabby is handily defeated by Webby Vanderquack. After being left to perish by her boss, she approaches Donald sheepishly and asks if she and the Smashnikovs can escape Atlantis in Scrooge's sub, to which they reluctantly agree. The Shadow War! Six months later, Gabby gets arrested by Officer Cabrera for some unknown crime when Magica De Spell steals both of their shadows. Later during the same night, her shadow fights Donald Duck in the Money Bin. Moonvasion! Months later, Gabby joins Scrooge McDuck's remaining forces at the Money Bin in an effort to stop the Moonlander invasion. After Scrooge's motivational speech, Gabby and everyone else march up Killmotor Hill towards McDuck Manor, where the Moonlanders' leader Lunaris' ship is stationed. Once they encounter opposing forces, Gabby jumps in and protects some of the group by deflecting their electricity bolts with her swords. Although she is able to disable most of the Moonlanders' weapons using her throwing knives, she is eventually captured. Gabby is later seen freed among her fellow Duckburgians, after the Moonlanders make peace with them once realizing Lunaris intended to blow up the Earth rather than invade it. Personality Gabby is a no nonsense warrior with no apparent compunctions about harming anyone, even children-so long as she's paid. However, she is described by Glomgold as being among "the best of the cheapest", indicating that she will sell her skill quite willingly. Ultimately, her sense of self-preservation is stronger than her pride, as evidenced by her willingness to turn to individuals she had previously been fighting or threatening for help. Abilities Gabby has apparently studied for many years with various types of blades, and is skilled in carving, slicing, and throwing. However, despite her skill and her superior height, she was handily defeated by Webby, possibly indicating inferior ability in hand-to-hand fighting or little to no experience in facing shorter, well-trained opponents such as Webby. Nevertheless, her skills are proven to be lethal during the Moonlander invasion, being able to not only perfectly block the Moonlander's shots of electricity, but also accurately use her throwing knives to puncture their weapons and thus disabling them. Appearances season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 23. The Shadow War! (non-speaking cameo) Season 2 * 24. Moonvasion! (non-speaking cameo) Trivia * Gabby McStabberson bears a resemblance to an assassin known as Tigress from the DC comics. * Gabby’s uniform also seems to bear a very narrow resemblance to the same outfit Drew Saturday wears in the animated series, The Secret Saturdays. Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Heroes